


Flwrs

by ZeroGravityLavender



Category: Fall Out Boy, John Cena - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 03:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11592201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroGravityLavender/pseuds/ZeroGravityLavender
Summary: gerd n fronk frolik en flwrs. ten chaoss ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a crack fic i wrote 3 years ago, some fine literature indeed

Gerd nd Fronk were prancing in som flwrs wen tey stumbled on Breeden Uranus' forhed. "y u in de ground" sed gerd, very confoosed. Gerd loked consherned n ded nowt evn realize dat fronk wuz beehind him. gerd forgout 2 tll fronk aboot de huge forhead on de flor. fronk den sed, "ou im dere bby" as e fell fayce frst on te groond, trippeng ovr Breedon's forhed. fronk died, butt gerd fixd hem so he wuz okay. turnz out dat beedon wuz captured bye alienz n didnt knoe e wuz in de flwrz. dey were expeerimeenteng one hiz forhead bcuz dey never saw any forhed dat big. aftr a while JOHN CENA came n dey all pranced in de flwrz


	2. flwrs?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> flwrs, butt weth alienz n peet weentz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it isnt over yet

Gerd Waye, Fronk Oreo, Breedon Uranus, nd JOHN CENA hed ben praynceng in de flwrs 4 27890 dayz. Dey finlly stahped wen Gerd realiced dere wuz n allien spayce crayft (dnt cri, craft lol) hoovering ovr dem. "omG1!" gerd sed as fronk wuz lifted into de spayce craft. Fronk sed "lol âłł ï wãńt īž ñøthįńg" az e floated in2 de craft. Gerd started 2 cri becuz hiz boyfreend just dissaperd. Breedon n JOHN CENA comfortd hem n den dey mayd et their misseion 2 get hem beck. Gerd wuz nawt gooing 2 abeendon fronk leik dat... he wuz 2 special 2 hem. At dat moment Gerd, Breedon, n JOHN CENA staRtEed 2 maek a layder out uf de flwrs n den climbed et 2 te spayce craft. Wen dey finally gawt inside de craft dey saw fronk heving a tea parteh with Peet Weentz. Deye all looked shoocked 2 see eachutter, butt Gerd n Fronk wer very happeh 2 see eachuther aygain. tey maek out. Ayefter aboot 14 minutes uf dat evry1 stooped n saw de alienz... dey all looked leik Moikey Waye. 1st dey lookkedd et Breedon, recogneezing dat hooge forhed. Dey wanted hem bek to expeeremeent on hez forhed ageen boot JOHN CENA faught dem off. JOHN CENA wuz injouredd in de bateel n toold dem to leav hem bayk. Dey all sed goodbie wit dere tearz n den hurryed dewn de ladder. Dey all finlly meed et back to de flwr field and dey settleed down 4 a noice loonch.


	3. flwrs!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oW gErD!1!1!!1

"oW geRd!1!1", fronk hollerd, "u steepeed on moy fut!1!1"


End file.
